


Chime

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Vincent and Break, with just enough of their past just beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chime

"I always seem to meet the big brother of misfortune when he's crying."

Break is not so settled into his new name ( his new smile, the small frivolous hat perched on his head ) that he can keep his well practiced smile from sliding into a hard line. His face, he knows from the heaviness in his jaw and the pressure at the corner of his eye, has flattened into one of Kevin's perpetual scowls. He doesn't turn to the voice, instead he tilts his head to the side, and pulls a laugh from a memory ( mocking, cheerful, they're very similar ).

"You must forgive this humble servant, he seems to have forgotten you. My deepest apologies." He waves a hand, littlest finger falling first, followed by the rest. It's an elegant lady's wave, and when he turns to face Vincent Nightray he is full of pleasant smiles, though there is no hint of servitude in his stance.

"That is a little unfortunate, we will have to do introductions all over again," Vincent says.

It has been years since Vincent has last seen this man, and the changes are remarkable. He remembers, quite keenly, the passive posture this Xerxes Break does not have. Vincent recalls that his hair was longer, his expression pulled and painful. There was something so terribly broken about the pale haired man in his memory, something which had called to Vincent to reach inside and pull it in two ( and, he assumes, he would find nothing more than stuffing, fluff, intestines, the softness inside everything ). But now, and this observation pulls Vincent forward a step, as him make a half circle around the Lainsworth servant, now there is hardly even the hint of a seam. Vincent wants to pull this man open, because this is now a man who protects.

"Then please allow me to go first, I would hate to tax the young master Nightray." A bow, deep and sweeping, fit for a king ( except that Break keeps his gaze up, focused on Vincent's face ). "I am Xerxes Break, nothing more than a humble servant to the Lainsworth House, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You've stolen my own introduction from me, I hardly believe that is fair." They let the small lie sit between them, but don't even attempt to feign unfamiliarity. And for a while Break makes small proper talk. It would be impossible for Vincent to ignore the small barbs wrapped in the man's jovial conversation, but he appreciates them and returns some of his own. He knows there is a delicate thing building, and succeeds in finding its head ( and then after would follow the neck and heart, of course ) when he brings up the Lady Lainsworth, and _time_.

"I haven't seen the Lady Shelly in some time, she is doing well, isn't she?" The smile Vincent receives is like glass and he thinks that if he reached out and ran a finger across the top of Break's smile he might cut himself.

"The Lady is doing just perfectly fine, I will convey your regards." Break considers this an adequate closing remark and takes a step backwards as he bows.

( He has a blind spot, if he tips his face downward there is no way to see the left side of the world. He is still learning to compensate for that. )

Break does not see Vincent's hand ( which remembers the bandages that had draped across a pale haired man's face, years ago ) but he feels the fingers in his hair. A hundred thoughts come to him at once, and most of them are unpleasant. The first three are all killing thoughts, to unsheath the sword tucked inside the cane and gut Vincent Nightray right there. The next group of thoughts consider cutting off a hand. But then the thoughts become other things, how to use and avoid being used. Should he simply smile, or should he laugh? He chooses to smile, and reach up to gently ( stiffly ) place a hand on Vincent's wrist.

"Forgive me, but I must say this is a little awkward." He does not move from the half bent over bow.

"Ah! You're most forgiven, I just had a little thought ..."

Vincent curls his fingers, just a little. He could pull this man forward by the hair, or he could just let go. He wonders what kind of face Xerxes Break must be making, he imagines it is another brittle smile. He wants to see. Vincent lets his hand slide through the long bangs to run his thumb over the top of Break's ear.

It is a quick motion. Vincent is left blinking at the empty space under his hand. He would not even be able to describe it as a jerk or a startle. Instead it seemed that Break had simply stood up and ended up over _there_. And there Break stands, a narrow smile.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"You are just a servant," Vincent comments. "And yet, it seems that the Lady Lainsworth holds you in some high regard. Ah! That wasn't what I was really thinking of, I was thinking that the young Miss Lainsworth ... she must be starting to grow up?"

( It has not been so long that Kevin has been completely forgotten. It is far too easy for such a serious creature to come to the surface, still. Break has to laugh. )

"You can't possibly be considering the young miss as a romantic companion? Oh, Master Nightray!"

"Nothing as improper as that, I assure you. I was only thinking of alliances between our Houses." Vincent thinks, this is where the beast truly lies. "And by that I mean, I hope we can continue along so amiably."

They go their separate ways. Vincent returns to his brother's side where he presses urgently. And later that night Vincent will place his hand in Gil's hair and try to guess what faces his brother is making, even in sleep. Break goes to Sharon's side, where he says nothing of Vincent Nightray. When they return to the Lainsworth estate she will bid him goodnight and wish him pleasant dreams. He will wish her the same, but will not sleep well because it is far too easy to dream of killing.


End file.
